Alone
Lyrics: Fell for You first day that I met You Never dreamed that I ever could forget You But black and white make a mess when it turn to grey Sunlight came sweepin' cross the window Rewind to the time when we were so close Got me longin' for yesterday But Lord You know me so well I can be a little punk sometimes But don't leave me, leave me alone Bust down the door to my heart like it's Your home Don't need no keys I'm on my knees Begging You please I've gotta settle this thing once and for all You got my heart my soul You can have it all I'm on my knees Beggin' You please Beggin' You please Lord, don't leave me alone Don't leave me alone Through the tears, through the pain comes a new day Blown away still amazed You pursue me Ain't no limit to the way You love Lord, I need You like a heartbeat (Concrete) rock-solid under my feet And You're callin' me, You're callin' me up Oh, 'cause You (You) know me (oh, You know me) so well (so well) And I can be a little punk sometimes So don't leave me, leave me alone Bust down the door to my heart like it's Your home Don't need no keys I'm on my knees Begging You please I've gotta settle this thing once and for all You got my heart, my soul, You can have it all I'm on my knees Beggin' You please Beggin' You please Lord, don't leave me alone I said You had me in Your arms but I fell through the grasp But yep, I had You in my heart but I guess I relapsed Like I'm livin' for the wrong reasons, through the seasons Tryna fall for You but then they put me on blast It's like I try to speak my mind because I know that I'm His And yep I try to speak my mind but it don't fly with them kids Man, if I'm not talkin' bout the newest Nikes or releases They put the mute on me, I can't speak about my Jesus? Like I'm living for Him, I'm slippin to sin I turn around and make the amends I try to fit it, I mess it up and stumble again I'm takin' this pen And writing everything so I remember just how sweet that it is Yeah man, I got issues, I can't even lie My only saving grace is knowing I got You inside I'm done with saving face, I don't got a thing to hide So don't leave me alone, keep coming day and night Don't leave me, leave me alone Bust down the door to my heart, Lord it's Your home You don't need no keys I'm on my knees Begging You please I've gotta settle this thing once and for all You got my heart, my soul, You can have it all I'm on my knees Beggin' You please Beggin' You please Lord I'm on my knees Beggin' You please Beggin' You please Lord, don't leave me alone Don't leave me alone Link To Song: https://youtu.be/Kpk9PfOVFQk